


Saimota Oneshots

by shsl_detective



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_detective/pseuds/shsl_detective
Summary: Exactly as the title says, this will be a collection of saimota oneshots and perhaps some short stories as well. Please leave requests.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added (Most Likely as Mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Requests

Hello, this is the requests page for this collection. If you would like to request any prompts, please comment them! This collection will be a combination of both request prompts and prompts of my own. All I ask is that you do not request smut, I am very uncomfortable with writing it. I will try and get them done as soon as possible, but please be patient with me. Thank you!


	2. Sleepy Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first oneshot in the collection, completed! This was a request from toastcore, who wanted some sleepy cuddles. It is a little bit short, just shy of 300 words. However, I hope whoever reads this enjoys it!

Shuichi and Kaito have been living together for nearly two years. During this time, Shuichi was typically the first of the two to wake up.

So naturally, Kaito was surprised to wake to see that his boyfriend was still asleep, still wearing the hoodie that he stole from Kaito the previous night, with his head resting comfortably against his chest. "He looks so peaceful like this," Kaito thinks to himself, smiling.

He doesn't bother trying to wake him up, as he understands how hard it can be for Shuichi to get a proper nights sleep on most nights. Instead, he carefully wraps his arms around Shuichi's waist and plants a gentle kiss on top of head, trying to be extra careful so he wouldn't disturb his boyfriend's rest. He lays with Shuichi, who is still asleep in his arms for several minutes.

__________

"Kaito?" Shuichi mumbles softly with a gentle blush on his cheeks, looking up at Kaito with half open eyes. He readjusts himself so he can face eye to eye with Kaito and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Good Morning, Shuichi," Kaito whispers to him, smiling. "Did you sleep alright?'

"Morning," Shuichi says with a yawn, tiredly smiling back at Kaito. He nods gently, "I slept just fine."

"That's good to hear," Kaito says. He plants another kiss on Shuichi's head, and then carefully lifts his chin up to gently plant one directly on his lips. Combing his through Shuichi's hair, he asks, "Do you want to get up now?"

Shuichi shakes his head, burying his forehead into the crook of Kaito's neck, "I want to stay like this a little longer..."

"Alright then," Kaito says, rubbing circles into Shuichi's back, "I want to stay like this a little longer as well."


End file.
